falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Alicorn
Alicorns often travel in groups of three called "wings". History After the death of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, the only alicorns in Equestria are artificial, created through deep exposure to the I.M.P. fluid developed at the Maripony, Ministry of Arcane Sciences facility. They have only been a visible presence in the Equestrian Wasteland for roughly ten years leading up to the opening of Stable 2. Modern Day Alicorns are one of the most feared sights in the wastelands, due to their abilities, malevolence and loyalty to The Goddess and Red Eye. Littlepip and her group has came into conflict many times with alicorns and are often only able to win through a mix of luck, surprise or overwhelming firepower. Appearance and Abilities The synthetic alicorns (or alicorn drones) are all female (even though both male and female ponies can be turned), with no cutie mark. Alicorns are dark-coated, although they vary in appearance and specialty, with the three varieties each corresponding to the unicorn mares "who were powerful enough to exert influence over the alicorn creation process." Alicorns with dark purple coats have the ability to teleport, as this was Twilight Sparkle's special ability. Dark blue alicorns can turn invisible, as Trixie was the only unicorn to develop such a spell. The dark green alicorns can generate nearly impenetrable shields, and can cooperate with other green alicorns to amplify their powers. They also have greater telepathic abilities, which can be used cooperatively to overwhelm a single subject's thoughts in a form of limited mind control. Their power comes from the green pallet-swapped twins Gestalt and Mosaic, who had the odd habit of not only finishing each other's sentences, but even each other's spells. Alicorns are telepathically under control of The Goddess, and anything witnessed or experienced by one alicorn is learned by all of them simultaneously. As Littlepip quickly realizes, the same trick doesn't work twice on alicorns (unless they severely underestimate an opponent). In addition to their inherent color-specific spells, alicorns are also able to borrow spells from the minds of the unicorns that make up their Unity hivemind. Alicorns are immune to the effects of radiation and taint, and actually even benefit from exposure to it. They can bask in radiation to regenerate wounds and lost limbs. They are also able to supercharge their powers through exposure to areas with high levels radiation, such as the Fillydelphia Crater, growing in both size and capability. Conversely, proximity to Pink Cloud has a disruptive effect on the telepathic abilities of alicorns, forcing them to awkwardly revert to speaking aloud. Owing to their similar appearance and malevolent tendencies, zebras refer to alicorns as Nightmare Moons. Hellhounds and heavily armed Steel Rangers are the only things that can reliably defeat alicorns. Notable Alicorns Princess Celestia -Ruler of Equestria and eventual co-ruler of Equestria. Abdicated the throne to Luna. Princess Luna - Formerly Nightmare Moon. Ruler of Equestria during the Great War. Nightmare Moon - A transformed Princess Luna. Nightseer - An artifical alicorn leading the others in Canterlot. She wore Princess Luna's skull as part of a necklace. Killed by Littlepip, who telekinetically killed her using the skull's horn to stab her in the head. [[Surprise|'Surprise']] - A pink Alicorn filly of natural birth, she is a citizen of the New Canterlot Republic and is noted by Fluttershy during the Epilogue as the third to be born; yet at the same time the first whose natural coat isn't a shade of purple, green, or blue. In Sidestories Alicorns in Sidestories Notable Alicorns in Sidestories Princess Cadence '- Luna and Celestia's niece. She is mentioned in Project Horizons as a minor pre-war character. 'Lacunae (Project Horizons) - An artifical alicorn whose soul is composed of weaker personalities and doubts of the rest of Unity. She bears a striking resemblance to Luna. She is one of Blackjack's friends and companions Radiant Star (Starlight) - An alicorn that was born naturally after the events of Fallout: Equestria. She is the protagonist of Starlight and bears a resemblance to Twilight Sparkle. Aurora Borealis (New Beginnings) - An artificial alicorn free from Unity & the protagonist of New Beginnings, rediscovering who she is and trying to do better. Adoptive Mother/Guardian of Silent Requiem. Owns a Pipbuck and struggles with various identity issues. Snakebite Tourniquet (Misfits) - An artificial alicorn free from Unity and the protagonist of the story Misfits. Snakebite is seeking answers about the fate of his caravan Calculare (Misfits) - A monstrously large artificial alicorn who is shown to be excessively powerful, especially with her magic. God (New Pegas) - A very large mutant alicorn male, encountered by Dead-shot outside the Casino Royale. God was a servant/slave of a diamond dog named Dog, who was killed by killer toy robots. God in a fit of rage attacks the toys and becomes Dead-Shot's servant. Platinum Haze (Heroes) - An alicorn running a school/orphanage in the tunnels of Dise. She is a member of the Followers of the Apocalypse and a former resident of Dise, which is why she chose to go there and teach. Diamond Sky (Heroes) - An alicorn who is assisting Platinum Haze in running their school/orphanage in Dise. She prefers working with older children and is more responsible. She acts like an older sister to Haze and warns Hired Gun, not to try and take advantage of her. Silver Bullet (story needed) '- An alicorn who originally tried to sell out Sharpshot and Willow Wisp to Stable 33, which was under control of the goddess to try and finds ways to turn normal ponies into alicorns with taint. She sides with Sharpshot after seeing them turn Willow Wisp into an alicorn, and gives them secret plans given to them the alicorns by Twister to create a world with only alicorns. 'Olive Branch (Every Lie) '- First appearing in chapter 6 of Every Lie, Olive Branch is one of the antagonists not limited to one of the stories acts. She forces Lucky into playing a game she calls “Stable Baiter”, where she gives the filly a year to complete all the tasks she gives. If Lucky doesn’t, Olive will kill her without reason. The reason as for why she is doing this is unknown. 'Nyx Sparkle (Sins of an Alicorn) - A Pre-War True Alicorn like Celestia and Luna, Nyx was both the daughter of Twilight Sparkle and is herself the reborn Nightmare Moon. The protagonist of Sins of an Alicorn, Nyx was put into a spellbound sleep on The Last Day while inside of the hidden basement of her family home of the Golden Oaks Library along with a spell meant to protect her for 200 years placed around her. Awakening some months before Littlepip left Stable 2, Nyx went on a journey to record and document the fates of her mother and the other Ministry Mares. Notes *Alicorns are the Fallout Equestria universe's equivalent of Super Mutants from the Fallout Series. Category:Abomination Category:Pony Species